Adjusting to a New Home
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A sequel to "Panda Twins". Hopefully, this comeback on my first KFP fanfic will have a lot of reviews!
1. Talking to Musaki

Adjusting to a New Home

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Talking to Musaki

A few hours later, Musaki wandered outside for a little peace. He still grieves over his parent's death. Shifu saw Musaki sitting down and seeing the sky going by. He sat down next to him and he noticed that he's still next to him. He turned to him and said, "What's up?"

"Not much. Just hanging out and seeing how you've been doing." said Shifu.

"I've been doing fine." said Musaki.

Shifu stared at him deeply and realizes that he's kinda thinking about his parents. He sighed deeply and said, "You miss your parents?"

Musaki knew he was gonna ask that question. He laid his head down and said, "Yeah, pretty much."

"You know, it's okay if you want to talk to me about it." said Shifu.

Musaki sighed and said, "Everytime I think about them, I just feel so lonely. I'm just hoping that I need a friend."

"Well, you've got us. We're gonna make sure you're gonna be taken care of. Me, Po, Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Viper are gonna be here for you, no matter what." said Shifu.

"Are you really gonna comfort me?" asked Musaki.

"Count on it." said Shifu.

"Thanks, Shifu. You really rock." said Musaki.

"I try my best. You're like my own son, like the one I never had." said Shifu.

Musaki chuckles and said, "Thanks again."

"We're gonna start training in a few minutes, so can I meet you inside?" said Shifu.

"Sure, why not?" said Musaki.


	2. Musaki's Kung Fu Talent

Chapter 2: Musaki's Kung-Fu Talent

When Musaki came in the temple, he sees the Furious Five and Po waiting for him to come. He felt kinda shy around them and he decided to join in. He looked at them and said, "Hi."

Po said, "Hey, man. You're just in time."

"In time for what?" asked Musaki.

"Kung-Fu training." said Tigress.

"Oh, right. Sorry, my bad. I'm just guessing." said Musaki.

Shifu came over and he sees Musaki in the temple. He realizes that he has kung fu talents that he's never seen before. The rest of the animals were in line and Musaki felt a little anxious. Shifu turns his attention to Musaki and said, "Why don't show us some of your kung-fu moves?"

Musaki chuckled nervously and said, "I'd rather not."

"It's okay. You just have to show us your moves." said Shifu.

"Well, okay. I'll try." said Musaki, nervously.

Musaki stood over the temple and said, "I think you guys should back up for a bit."

Everybody backed off and Musaki inhaled and exhaled deeply and began to jump up and split his legs in the air. He got down on the floor and did a little hip-hop breakdance move. He kicked his legs in midair and then did a little air-kick, lifted his legs and leaned his back. He threw his hands up and pointed his left arm and folded his elbow and shortened his hand. He stared at Po and then ran around the temple and runs toward the floor and did a little backflip and flew himself on the air and lands on the floor. He closed his eyes and put both of his hands together and bowed down. The others were not expecting Musaki's breakout moves.

Musaki was panting heavily and trying to catch his breath, he asked, "So, what did you guys think?"

"That was awesome! I've never seen a trick like that before!" exclaimed Po.

"I've been keeping this for about 5 years, I think." he said.

"It's 5 years too long." said Po.

"Now, I would like you see do a flip with Tigress." said Shifu.

"Me, flip her? I don't think I could do that because I'm very non-violent around girls and I don't want to hurt her." said Musaki.

"You don't have to hit me. I just wanna see you take your tricks on me." said Tigress.

"If you say so." said Musaki.

With nervous feelings, Musaki grabbed Tigress' paw and flipped her. He felt kinda shocked and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to flip you."

"Sorry? That was actually good." said Tigress.

"Was it?" he asked.

"Yeah, you've got a little toughness in you. You just have to show it a little bit and come out of your comfort zone." said Tigress.

"I'll try my best." said Musaki.

"I thought your moves were amazing." said Crane.

"I've never seen any moves like that before." said Monkey.

"I wish you could take me on." said Viper.

"Great moves, for a little kid." said Mantis.

Musaki scoffed and said, "Kid, yes. Little, no. So if anyone tries to challenge me, you better watch out."

"See, now you're showing your toughness in you." said Shifu.

"Thanks. I try to be tough, but I'm still sweet and gentle as ever." said Musaki.

"We like you, tough or gentle. It doesn't matter. It's about your passion for kung fu." said Shifu.

"I guess you're right." said Musaki.


	3. Distant Memories

Chapter 3: Distant Memories

Musaki woke up in the middle of the night and feels kinda scared about his parents. He feels kinda vulnerable and is trying to get used to a new home. He walked around the temple and sat on the Jade Temple steps. He looked at the sky and thinks about his mom and dad. He whispered, "I wish you're still here because I still feel so lonely."

Shifu saw him sitting down the steps and he wanted to talk to him and figure what's up. He sat down with him and said, "Can't sleep?"

"Not really. I'm trying to get used to living in this place. I understand that you've been training the Furious Five here and I just wanted to take it all in." said Musaki.

"It takes some time getting used to." said Shifu.

"I guess so." said Musaki.

"You miss your parents, don't you?" asked Shifu.

"How did you know that?" asked Musaki.

"I can see it in your eyes." said Shifu.

Musaki stared at Shifu and said, "I still can't get over this ordeal. Sometimes, I don't feel like I'm being comforted. I feel so lost in my own world."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I kinda miss my father when I was a kid. I sort of take care of myself and just be independent, but it is hard sometimes. I never really experienced what it was like to be a father. When I adopted Tai Lung, it was like I had my own son to spend time with. When Master Oogway thought gave second thoughts about giving him the Dragon Scroll, he wanted to take it away from me and Oogway. Sometimes, I feel like I've been betrayed by, but he was still like my son. When I trained the Furious Five, it was like they were my own sons and daughters. With Po, I felt as if I had made a mistake, but we've been really close and he's been taking kung fu seriously. So there's six of us, but now, there's seven, counting you. So, I have great experiences being a father to these animals. I think I've succeeded on this and I've done a great job at it." said Shifu.

"I wonder, what's it like to have such a big family." said Musaki.

"When you see a lot of people living in the same roof, you just feel like you're part of a family, even if they're blended. When you're around them, you're used to them." said Shifu.

"I guess so. I just feel so out of place, kinda uncomfortable and I just wanted to have such a big family around me." said Musaki.

"Like I said, whatever you need, we're here for you." said Shifu.

"Thanks, man." said Musaki.

"Let's go back to sleep." said Shifu.


	4. Tensions

Chapter 4: Tensions

As the days go by, Musaki has been in his room for so long and when he's around a few animals, he's kinda content. One downside to this is his shyness. Tigress couldn't stand to see him hiding away. He sits outside with Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Viper, just hanging out.

"So, what do you think that cloud looks like?" Viper asked.

Musaki looked at and said, "It looks like a samurai sword."

"Is it? I thought it looked like a lollipop." said Mantis.

Musaki, Viper, Crane and Monkey were laughing after Mantis' guess. Crane said, "If it looked like a lollipop, your tongue would bleed."

Mantis laughed sarcastically and said, "You think you're so funny."

"You just have to laugh at it. It's just a joke." said Monkey.

"Yeah, it's not offensive." said Viper.

"Hey, Saki. What do you think of the temple now?" asked Crane.

"I think it's awesome. I would really love living here." said Musaki.

"You have been here for a few weeks and it's been very sweet." said Viper.

"I bet." said Musaki.

"Tigress has been a little agitated with your shyness and thinking about your family. She's kinda fed up with it." said Crane.

"I don't see that as a problem." said Musaki.

"We don't either, but Tigress does. She just gets so frustrated that she couldn't take it anymore." said Viper.

Musaki sighed nervously and figured what's wrong with her. He said, "I think I need to go see what's up, because I don't know what's going on."

When he went in the temple, he saw Tigress in front of him. He felt like he's been confronted by her. Musaki felt a little nervous and tries to figure out what's her deal.

"So, what's the problem?" asked Musaki.

"You. You've been staying in your comfort zone too long and when you're on your own, you never try to have any fun." said Tigress.

"That's not true, because I have been having a lot of fun. I'm tons of fun. I just don't see that as a problem." said Musaki.

"That's the point. You're just too shy. When will you suck it up?" said Tigress.

"Can you please not say suck it up? It's kinda makes me feel vulnerable." said Musaki.

"I don't give a crap. If you don't cut the act out, you will never belong here. You don't even belong here, anyway." said Tigress.

"No, she didn't go there." said Musaki.

"That's just the way it is. If you keep thinking about your parents, it's gonna make me look bad." said Tigress.

"I can't help it if I think about them. It's okay to miss them, a little." said Musaki.

"You know what? You are just talking useless trash now and I don't care what you say, you will never belong here, got it? We'll be better off without you." said Tigress, as she walks away.

Musaki felt a little hurtful about that comment and lowered his head down and ran inside the temple and went in the room and sat down on the floor, curled himself in a little ball and started to cry. He thought to himself, 'All I wanted was a big family.'


	5. Comforting Feelings

Chapter 5: Comforting Feelings

4 days came by and he was cooped up in his room. A few of the animals were kinda worried about Musaki, thinking that he ran away from home. Shifu and Po were wandering around the temple looking for him. He said, "Did you find him?"

"He's not there. He's not even outside." said Po.

"I've checked the kitchen. He's not there, either." said Crane.

"Me and Viper have searched the peach tree. He's not there, either." said Monkey.

"I've been searching for the steps and he's not there, either." said Mantis.

"Where could he be?" asked Shifu.

"Who cares? We don't need him. We're just better off without him." said Tigress.

All the animals turned to her and looked very offended by that. Po said, "What did you do to Musaki?"

"What did you say to him?" asked Viper.

"He's been shy around us and keeps hiding in his room all the time. Yesterday, I confronted the little brat that he would be better off somewhere else." said Tigress.

"You said WHAT?!" exclaimed Shifu.

"It's best for everyone." said Tigress.

"Best for everyone or best for you?" asked Crane.

Musaki got up from his bed and looked up the window and thinks about his parents. To get over it, he sings a little song to make himself feel better.

_Sleeping awake and awake when I'm sleeping_

_I've got a dry kinda thirst when drenched_

_On sunny days, all I can see is the shadow_

_And I'm not above being under_

_And I'm at the brink though I know that I'm empty_

_And I always hide when it's my turn to seek_

_My only belief is not to have faith in believing_

_Before I begin, I'm over_

_Disconnected_

_Broken off again_

_And I'm only not lonely when I'm lonely by myself_

_Disconnected_

_Numb in the pain again, I always backtrack forward_

_Cause all in all, I'm disconnected_

_Quietly loud while I'm noisily silent_

_Keep holding my breath when I'm trying to breathe_

_Swimming against all of the waves and the rapids_

_I only win when I'm losing_

_Disconnected_

_Broken off again_

_And I'm only not lonely when I'm lonely by myself_

_Disconnected_

_Numb in the pain again, I always backtrack forward_

_Cause all in all, I'm disconnected!!_

_I just wanna live my life sedated_

_Cause I love driving myself away_

_Disfunctionally sane don't give a crap_

_I can't comprehend what I understand_

_Disconnected!!_

_Numb in the pain again, I always backtrack forward_

_Cause all in all, I'm disconnected_

_Broken off again_

_And I'm only not lonely when I'm lonely by myself_

_Numb in the pain again, I always backtrack forward_

_Cause all in all, I'm disconnected_

When Shifu overheard Musaki singing, he realizes that he's been in his room. When he opened the door, he saw him sitting in his room. Shifu ran to him and hugged him tightly. He said, "I've been so worried about you. I didn't know where you were."

"I've been in my room 4 days." said Musaki.

"You've been here the whole time?" asked Shifu.

Musaki nodded his head and Shifu exhaled deeply. He said, "Why did you hide away?"

"Tigress said I didn't belong here. I've been in a depressed coma for a while. How did you hear me?" he said.

"I could hear you singing near the door." said Shifu.

"I'm guessing you've heard that. I feel embarrassed now." said Musaki.

"Don't be embarassed. We were all worried about you. What Tigress said was wrong. She's been a little angry lately. I told you that if you need to talk, I'm always around." said Shifu.

"I feel as if I don't fit in here." said Musaki.

"You do. You're like family to us." said Shifu.

Musaki leaned over to Shifu and gave him a little hug. He stared at him and realizes that he's like his own father to him.

* * *

I made my own version of "Disconnected" from Lindsay Lohan. Hopefully, this will give me better reviews!


	6. Musaki's Happy Ending

Chapter 6: Musaki's Happy Ending

Musaki and Shifu came out of the room and walked towards the temple. The other animals were running to him, just hugging and stuff. Po asked, "Where were you? It feels like we've been ignoring you for 4 days."

"I've been in my room for 4 days." said Musaki.

The animals looked at each other and Po said, "Well, we could've looked there."

Tigress came to him and said, "Musaki, all the things I said, I was just mad. I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings. I just wanted you to come out of your shell and be a little social."

"Tigress, he can be social if he wants to. It's his choice. Are you gonna accept her apology?" said Shifu.

"Yeah, apology accepted." said Musaki.

Musaki and Tigress came towards each other and hugged each other. Everyone was feeling so taking it all in and Musaki blushed a bit.

"Okay, you've had your little sigh-fest." said Musaki.

"You wanna hang out with us?" asked Crane.

"Yeah, sure." said Musaki.

They all went outside and decided to look at the sky. Crane said, "What cloud do you think it looks like?"

"From the looks of it, it looks like a dragon." said Tigress.

"Only less scarier." said Musaki.

"Okay, Saki. How do you know it doesn't look scary?" asked Viper.

Musaki scoffed and said, "It doesn't have those stupid scary faces they usually have. I can tell by their faces."

Viper stared at it and it was true. It's not scary. She said, "You're right. It doesn't look menacing."

"Okay, then. What do you see, Po?" asked Musaki.

Po looked at the sky and sees a bowl in the sky. He said, "I see a bowl of noodles."

They all said, "A bowl of noodles?"

"Now, how can a bowl of noodles be in the sky?" asked Crane.

"They remind me of my dad's noodles. It's awesome." said Po.

"You gotta try Po's noodles. They taste so amazing." said Mantis.

"Yeah, it completely hits the spot." said Monkey.

"Well, I try. The secret ingredient is nothing." said Po.

"Seriously? I find that hard to believe, man." said Musaki.

"It's just like the Dragon Scroll. It doesn't matter what's in it. It's just... nothing." said Shifu.

"Really? I did not realize that." said Musaki.

"So, you guys hungry?" asked Po.

All the animals stood up and said, "Let's eat!"

Everyone walked back to the temple to get themselves some dinner. Shifu turned to Musaki and said, "You have family the whole time and it's right in front of you."

Musaki chuckled and said, "Thanks, Shifu. I'm so lucky to be a part of this."

"Anytime. Let's eat." said Shifu.


End file.
